The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum
right|250px The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum é um Spin-Off de The King of Cartoons que se passa cronologicamente antes da vida de Rei dos Desenhos de Jin Willpower. Inicialmente como parte dos capítulos de The King of Cartoons XVII, ganhou sua compilação separada e um nome próprio para sua história. Ela conta sobre Sky Seraph, um Rei dos Desenhos duas gerações antes de Vinix, e suas aventuras no Mundo dos Desenhos. A história tem bastante foco na interação de Sky com os magos e muitos acontecimentos estão ligados com Darkyren, Lina e Tower of Darkness. Personagens Protagonistas * Sky Seraph * Lumina Ophan * Eichi Cherub * Hawk Seraph * Melvin Anthony * Hypatia Originais * Vinix * Lina Tenshi * Aika Tenshi * Antonius * Holy Azura Japonêses/Orientais Dragon Ball * Son Goku * Son Gohan * Trunks * Mr. Satan * Jimmy Firecracker A Princesa e o Cavaleiro * Safiri Fantomas, o Guerreiro da Justiça * Fantomas Space Battleship Yamato Bravely Default * Agnès Oblige * Edea Lee * Airy Americanos/Ocidentais * Mickey Mouse * Pernalonga * Pato Donald * Pateta * Minnie Mouse * Margarida * Clarabela * Yen Sid Vilões/Antagonistas * Darkyren * Bafo * Irmãos Metralha * Mancha Negra * Cell * Ouroboros * Luce-D Arcos Os arcos marcaram presença também em The King of Cartoons XVII, com exceção de Where the Fairy Flies que é exclusivo da temporada separada. Childhood Diamagic Knights Rebelion Road to Yu Liberte Mission in Fendel Final Weapon Where the Fairy Flies Final Arc Movie Fic Aberturas e Encerramentos Em The King of Cartoons XVII o arco correspondente a Pendulum possuía a abertura Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru e o encerramento One More Chance ambas cantadas por Yukie Nakama. Como uma temporada separada, a abertura foi mudada para Mamoritai: White Wishes cantada por BoA, referenciando o jogo Tales of Graces (Jogo usado como base para a maior parte da história). As cenas da abertura são quase as mesmas da versão XVII, adicionando personagens de outros animes que participam exclusivamente na temporada separada mas excluindo Vinix e Lina no final da abertura. Trívias * A história tem o jogo Tales of Graces como base, com exceção do arco dos Diamagics que se foca na história em quadrinhos: Os Mágicos de Mickey. ** Ela também contem elementos baseados em Mega Man X4. Isso foi, de fato, proposital por The King of Cartoons 2002 também utilizar X4 como base e ser a primeira temporada onde Lina Tenshi apareceu. * A maioria das falas dos personagens coincidem com as falas de seus personagens equivalentes em Tales of Graces, com algumas distribuições diferentes no decorrer da histórias devido aos seus papéis distintos. ** Sky mantém as mesmas falas de Asbel Lhant, mas obtém algumas falas de Sophie por esta não ter uma contraparte em TKOC. ** Lumina, por ser uma princesa, acaba obtendo a maioria das falas de Richard em Childhood Arc. Somente após o Time Skip ela passa a exercer as falas da sua contraparte: Cheria Barnes. ** Eichi tem a maior quantidade de falas originais na história, normalmente suas falas tomam lugar onde seria as falas de Sophie em ToG, devido ao fato de Lumina já usar as falas de Richard do Childhood Arc e dividir as falas do mesmo com Darkyren no time-skip. Isso é devido, principalmente, ao fato de equivalente: Richard, ser um antagonista da história em ToG ao invés de um aliado fixo como Eichi. Eichi só passa a utilizar a maioria das falas de Richard após o segundo time-sikp. ** Darkyren não possui uma contraparte em ToG, mas utiliza a grande maioria das falas de Richard no Main Arc de ToG. * O arco exclusivo da temporada separada: Where the Fairy Flies, se baseia no RPG Bravely Default, com Sky substituindo Tiz Arrior e Eichi substituindo Ringabel. Isso é muito similar ao arco Treasure Hunters de The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3, baseado em Shining Force Feather, onde Vinix e Leo substituem dois personagens do elenco. ** Ironicamente e um dos pontos que levou a adaptação desse arco, foi que Sky/Asbel possui o mesmo dublador americano de Tiz Arrior: Bryce Papenbrook. Gallery Pendulum Unknown Version.png|Artwork (Unknown Version) Pendulum Darkyren Version.png|Artwork (Darkyren Version) Pendulum Mickey Version.png|Artwork (Mickey Version) Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Spin-Off Categoria:Séries Categoria:Main Categoria:Franquia